McCree VS Spy (DB)
McCree VS Spy isthe 43rd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring two mercenaries from each series, Jesse McCree from Overwatch and The Spy from Team Fortress 2. Description Overwatch VS Team Fortress 2 - It's Cowboy vs. Spy, Vigilantie vs. Assassin, Mercenary vs. Mercenary. Can McCree defeat Spy before he gets the Backstab? Interlude Wiz: There are many Mercenaries out there, but these two stand out as one of the most special ones. Boomstick: These two hold some sort of revolver with 6 bullets and are Overwatch and Team Fortress 2's greatest characters. Wiz: Jesse McCree, the cowboy vigilantie from Overwatch. Boomstick: And The Spy, the snorting backstabbing spy of Team Fortress 2! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. McCree Wiz: Overwatch has many many heroes and villains that have been recognizable, but other than Tracer comes another mascot, his name is Jesse McCree. Boomstick: Before McCree was even famous for Overwatch, he was a member of a gang called Deadlock! Wiz: Jesse McCree grew up around a farm. As a young ruffian, he had a chance encounter with Elizabeth Ashe. The two committed an impromptu string of crimes together and with two others, formed the Deadlock Gang. Though even if they never have dated, according to an in-game dialogue with McCree and Ashe in the Overwatch Game saying that she was never his type. Boomstick: Damn, must be hard to date a cowboy who looks into others easily. Anyways, it was not for long till McCree's time with Deadlock came to an end, when he and his buddies were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was visited by Gabriel Reyes who offered him to join Blackwatch or rot in prison. Wiz: McCree chose to join Blackwatch as his own choice saving himself from death. Although he was initially cynical, he came to believe that he could make amends for his past sins by righting the injustices of the world. McCree appreciated the flexibility afforded to the clandestine Blackwatch, unhindered by bureaucracy and red tape. Boomstick: McCree got a whole lot more training into his aiming, he was trained by the legendary sniper Ana Amari and instructions from Reyes, hell he even had mixed relationships with Genji and Moira, but he knew something was up in Moira. Wiz: Eight years later have passed as a huge mission was in affect for Blackwatch, to kidnap the Talon boss. Boomstick: But unfortunately, Reyes did the unthinkable, he shot the Boss and killed him, Blackwatch was now recognized by Talon and around the world. It was no secret that Reyes caused Blackwatch to be revealed. Wiz: Yeah, and it was no secret how crazy Reyes became in the future of his lifetime. Boomstick: Out in the battlefield, McCree is pretty tough for a Offense character, and he can shoot 6 rounds with his trusty Peacekeeper. It can take out targets such as Reinhardt. Not only does he have his own peacekeeper, he even can stop fast characters such as Genji and Tracer with Flashbang. Wiz: Flashbang can stun a foe for about 2 seconds, but McCree can finish those who aren't a Tank easily with Fan the Hammer, and if McCree has a way to escape he can use the Combat Roll which travels like an eagle. Given the distance to McCree's Combat Roll, McCree must have rolled 75 mph and 20 meters away from his original position, this puts him at superhuman speed levels. Boomstick: And if that's not enough he can take out a Sombra just in time before she hacks him, but let's talk about McCree's finishing move. Wiz: McCree has a deadly ultimate, being if not one of the deadliest of them all, the Deadeye. McCree stands in place and lines up his targets and quickly shoots anyone of his targets if he gets the shots correctly. Boomstick: Then he shoots for a 1 hit kill. He's damn tough that he can tank hits from Reinhardt's Hammer and can withstand shots from Reaper and Widowmaker, who nearly incapacitated Winston. He can even tank a goddamn hit from a giant hamster ball going at hypersonic speed. Wiz: Not only that but McCree caught a ride on a hypertrain headed for Houston full of Talon members and took them all out and threw the weapon out only to be the one blamed for, but McCree reinstated what happened really thankfully. Boomstick: Plus he casually hangs out ontop of a roof on a 640 k/m train that has wind blowing in his face and doesn't even get bothered from it. Wiz: McCree can penetrate his bullets through Reinhardt and Winston's armor, scaled from Tracer, and casually tanked hits from other characters. He even defeated long time friend and enemy Ashe and by throwing his belt up, he shot it and exploded B.O.B. into pieces only to save another robot. Boomstick: McCree's damn tough, but he isn't invincible. McCree's flaws considered of his low mobility, he's countered from the likes of Widowmaker, Orisa, D.Va and Brigitte, and if McCree is in a dangerous area with Deadeye, well lets just say he can get easily killed by others including getting sniped by Widowmaker or Hanzo. Absorbed by D.Va and reflected back by Genji. Wiz: He prefers to avoid having innocents caught in the crossfire, He presumably has a finite amount of ammunition and his Peacemaker can only hold six rounds at a time, but McCree has been mastered by several players. McCree is the underdog of Overwatch! Spy Boomstick: Team Fortress 2..one of the best first person shooters in the world. Spawned over millions of players! Wiz: As it was popular the classes were it's thing. There were 9 classes, 3 for each. Offense, Defense and Support. Boomstick: There were many interesting ones to play as including the mysterious masked man known as The Spy! Wiz: Even though we don't know much to Spy's backstory or history, he actually is a mercenary, with a very thick french accent, and he's from france. Boomstick: And during the whole situation, he was already part of the Mercenaries hired by Redmond and Blutarch, to go into war to win over some land their dad gave to them… Wiz: Yeah it's sort of complicated, he's even got some obsession to well let's just say Scout and Spy don't get along much because of an affair with Scout's mother Boomstick: Holy Shit! Spy is a Milf Hunter confirmed! Wiz: Not only his mother but it's confirmed that he had more than one woman that he had an apparent affair with. Boomstick: Have these developers never get a break from looking at porn or something? Wiz: Well, i'm not sure, anyways skipping off from his apparent backstory. Spy is no stranger when it comes to being a battlefield, he's very interesting. While Spy has so much weaponary in his arsenal like the other TF2 Classes, using his default would be unfair, so we've picked out some of Spy's more powerful weapons. Boomstick: First off, the best weapon we can use for Spy's primary weapon is The Ambassador, which fires 34% damage and can really do critical damage with a headshot, It fires 20% slower, but does abit more damage but that should be enough right? Wiz: Then Spy has his melee weaponary, though were going with the Big Earner, which upon a kill, gains Spy's cloak up to 30% and a 3 second speed boost in a kill, but Spy's most deadly attack is his Backstab, which if he gets behind someone without being caught, he can backstab them in 1 shot. Boomstick: Spy can even disguise as someone else using his Disguise Kit turning into anyone as long as it's an male. He can disguise just about anyone. Then let's go with why Spy is actually really hated and hard to kill, let's talk about his ability to turn invisible. Wiz: While Spy has many items that turn him invisible, where going to be using one of his most used ones, The Deadringer. Now to see how it works, Spy has to be hit with an attack to where his health is almost gone and upon activating it, he drops a fake corpse somehow and turns invisible and gets a 3 second speed boost, either to escape or run into the enemy base. Boomstick: Not only that but he goddamn took out the entire BLU team on his own and won. Killed his cellmate with a goddamn toothbrush, and even has experience flying a airplane and this was with Sonic and the others. Wiz: He can even survive weapons that can disintergrate over 120 Degrees Fahrenheit, and can take on Machines who are stronger than him. Boomstick: Spy is a tricky character to play as, but out of all the TF2 classes, he's the weakest of them all. Infact he doesn't even have any superhuman endurance. Wiz: Spy can be exposed to Jarate while invisible, superhuman bosses like Saxton Hale cannot be killed by a Backstab, Disguises immediately drop when Spy attacks and theres the one character that every Spy player hates the most...Pyro. Boomstick: Yup, Pyro can easily expose Spy even when he's invisible and can counter him. Wiz: But when Spy is out in the battlefield, he's not just a stranger, but he's a Gentlemen. Death Battle Taking place on Kings Row at night, we see McCree is on a mission tasked from Overwatch to retrieve a stole briefcase Talon, hiding as the body guards stand there. Suddenly a third walks up to them as the others let them in when suddenly the third guard actually backstabs both of them revealing to the Spy. Spy: Well this was too easy, Imbéciles. Now to get the briefcase Spy walks in, McCree tilts his hat down and walks out and points the Peacekeeper making a loud clanking noise from behind Spy as he stopped. Spy: Oh, is there more? McCree: Just tell me who the hell do you think you are, that briefcase is safely going back to Overwatch in return from Talon Spy turns around taking out the Ambassador and points to the Cowboy Vigilantie. Spy: Oh Cowboy please...you remind me of a friend that has an accent like yours FIGHT! McCree and Spy engage at shooting at each other each bullet connecting to each other, after 6 shots as Spy's last shot almost hit McCree as he combat rolled out of the way, the two rush in going to an hand to hand combat, with McCree gaining the first attack to Spy's jaw, then Spy punches McCree in the stomach, and then McCree kicks Spy tripping him down, Spy quickly uppercuts McCree in the jaw almost knocking his hat over as McCree quickly grabbed it and tilted it back down. McCree: Heh, you're interesting, we got similar weaponary eh? Spy: Ofcourse there my dear friend Spy takes out the Big Earner and rushes forward to stab McCree, but McCree quickly blocks with his Robotic Arm. Spy tries to attack again with the knife but then McCree quickly counters him by shooting a bullet from his Peacekeeper into Spy's shoulder. Spy screams alittle and holds his arm. McCree punches him in the face, then step kicks him through a window. Spy is seen flying out and hits the ground hard surviving the impact, Spy rolls alittle as McCree jumps out from the window holding the briefcase and places it down. McCree: Seriously...you brough a knife to a gun fight? Spy slowly gets up wiping blood from his mouth. Spy: This was my priced posession branleur, something everyone fears! McCree then shoots with his peacekeepers again as Spy continously dodges, then the last bullet shot as he dropped dead. McCree looks over at the corpse of Spy thinking he was dead and checks. McCree: Damn...is he dead? That was only my last shot As McCree reloads his peacekeeper. He begins to hear voices that sounded somewhere similar to his outsomewhere as he looks around. Spy: Well pardner, You got me pretty good, but not good enough, you know what they say about me is i'm a true gentlemen to all Spies everywhere. I'm not an embarrasement, i know my opponent's weaknesses too well McCree continues looking pointing the peacekeeper and shouts McCree: Where the hell are you! Then all of the sudden another McCree shows up which is Spy in disguise behind him. Spy: Right behind you... Spy quickly grabs McCree covering his mouth putting him into a headlock as Spy takes out the Big Earner and positions it to his back. Spy: I'll see you in hell connard! Suddenly McCree quickly elbows Spy in the ribcage hard making Spy lose his disguise and grip, McCree quickly turns around and tosses his Flashbang which blinds Spy at the correct time. Spy: Merde! What the hell did you do?! McCree then punches Spy down to the ground and steps back and activates Deadeye. McCree: It's high noon.. Spy gets back up seeing that he is standing still smirks having regained vision after 2 seconds. Spy: I still have a chance to kill you pardner! Spy runs up taking the Big Earner and goes up behind mccree getting ready to kill him as McCree sees this and smirks and lets out one final word to Spy. McCree: Draw! McCree lifts his left arm up and positions the Peacekeeper underneath and shoots, thus Spy getting shot right in the heart and chest leaving a big hole as Spy starts bleeding out and falls to the ground dropping dead this time. McCree twirls the Peacekeeper back and puts it back into his pocket and tilts hat looking behind alittle and shrugs walking away. McCree: Eww...they should clean you up.. KO! McCree grabs the Briefcase and heads off while Spy's remains are now surrounded by a Gang of Crows. Results Boomstick: And that's how the wild west was won! Wiz: Both McCree and Spy were very similar to each other, McCree had alot more experience than Spy had. McCree trained with Ana, a legendary sniper that taught him how to shoot. Boomstick: Spy was good too, though McCree had him outclassed in everything but speed as Spy could outfight Sniper in ease, and can fight bigger people such as Saxton Hale and Heavy, though McCrees fought the likes of Orisa, Reinhardt, and Roadhog who are more experienced than Spy could have faced. Wiz: McCree defeated both Ashe and B.O.B. and stopped a train which is far from what Spy could do. McCree's fought Sombra who is way more similar to Spy is, and from the Overwatch Wikia, we discovered that McCree can infact counter Sombra. Boomstick: Spy may have taken out the entire Blu Team and won, but McCrees fought well trained soldiers from Talon and it was on a goddamn Train too. Wiz: Spy was faster than McCree, as like from earlier, McCree has low mobility as hes not really fast enough, though it was proven that he can take out speedsters such as Genji and Tracer. McCree was just too strong, too durable and had far more combat experience than Spy had. Boomstick: And at the clock of noon! Spy "Doughn't" make it out alive! Wiz: The Winner is McCree Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE This fight will determine whose the fastest of them all! Man VS Animal, Red Speedster vs Blue Hedgehog. Sonic VS Flash Trivia *Spy was originally going to fight against Sombra, however this was changed to McCree since they have similar weaponary with a Revolver that contains 6 shots and are powerful at each range (McCree with Long Range and Spy with Close Range). **McCree also had other opponents like Erron Black and John Marshall, but they were changed to Spy. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch VS Team Fortress 2 themed Death Battles Category:'Blizzard vs Valve' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles